


Dia das Mães

by carolss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu juro Lister aqueles meninos são até mais estranhos que você”





	Dia das Mães

“Eu juro Lister aqueles meninos são até mais estranhos que você”

Deb tirou momentaneamente seu olhar da revista em quadrinhos que ela estava lendo para olhar para a holograma que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

“O que Jim e Bexley fizeram ?”

“Eles me deram um presente de dia das mães”

“E isso te ofendeu porque motivo ?”

“Não ofendeu, mas foi um tanto estranho. E me fez perceber que nós talvez não explicamos algumas coisas tão bem pra eles”

“Como ?”

“Sabe coisas”

“Apenas diga de uma vez Rimmer eu não sou adivinha”

“QUE NÓS NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL”

“Oh. Certo. Isso”

“A culpa é de todos aqueles filmes bobos da terra que você permite que eles vejam. Eles acham que só porque nós dormimos no mesmo quarto, passamos a maior parte do nosso tempo juntas, e Holly determinou que eu sou a melhor pessoa pra te manter sã. Que isso implica coisas”

“Maluco da parte deles”

“Você está sendo irônica ?”

“Eu faria isso Rimmer ?”

“Sim, mas eu vou ignorar dessa vez”

“Então o que eles te deram de dia das mães ?”

“Jim me deu um livro sobre as guerras napoleônicas, provavelmente afanado do quarto de um dos oficiais superiores e o Bexley uma caixa de lapis de cores para eu fazer as minhas tabelas de estudo”

“Okay, me de eles e eu vou devolver pros meninos e explicar a situação toda”

“Não, eles são meus e eu vou manter para sempre. Sai fora”

Debbie riu.

“O que você dizer Rimmer”


End file.
